


The Only Correct Answer is it Wasn't for You

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I walk through a pocket universe on my way home?” Dick asked, watching Jason who was still on the couch. “I mean, I’m serious. Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p><p>“Not for you,” Jason protested, the smile disappearing. “For the food.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Correct Answer is it Wasn't for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentforboromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt from lamentforboromir.
> 
> _“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”_

“Did I walk through a pocket universe on my way home?” Dick asked, watching Jason who was still on the couch. “I mean, I’m serious. Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Not for you,” Jason protested, the smile disappearing. “For the food.”

Dick dumped the bags in Jason’s lap, his air leaving him in a whuff. “What, scared you’d live on cereal for a week?”

“I am being forced to lay low in your apartment,” Jason muttered.

“No one’s forcing you to do anything,” Dick said. “You’re injured and in my city.”

“And you’re thus harboring a known fugitive,” Jason said, except he was wrapping his arms around the paper bag. 

“Do you want me to feed you cereal for a week?” Dick demanded, trying to tug the bag back only Jason clung tighter. “There are perishables in here, Jason.”

“Wow, you sound like an adult,” Jason said, finally letting go of the bag again and Dick very carefully said nothing about how clingy Jason was about food. 

“I am an adult,” Dick protested. “I can clean and cook enough to keep myself alive. It’s not that odd, I just,” and he looked around the apartment, the mess of files on the table and his scattered jackets he had never picked up, his hat on top of the fridge. “Don’t usually have the time.”

Then Jason was staring at him and it struck Dick all at once how odd it was to have Jason there, on his ratty couch, acting like they had never fought or that Jason had never pointed a gun at him. 

He wasn’t entirely sure who Bruce was going to yell at more: him for taking Jason in, or if he would rage at Jason to cover how worried he was. 

Now Jason was glaring at him and Dick decided this was going to be a really long week.


End file.
